The Sonic Saga Book: 1
by Dixiedoggjr
Summary: The story is about the lives of the Sonic characters after the Eggman war that ended their world and almost Earth's. The all race in gran prixs, tournaments etc until Jay came back into their lives. OCs included in story.


The Sonic Saga: Chapter one: Jay the hedgehog is coming.

Author's note: this story is about family that races, drama and etc. this story has language that is not appropriate for young audiences.

STH. All the sonic characters belong to Sega. Yazmin and Jay are mine. Happy reading!

* * *

"Where….is it?"

The blue bur was in the garage searching for his tool box. His car,The Speed Star, wasn't working again and he needed that box.

Sonic looked in boxes, on shelves, everything but all that did was create dust.

His phone went off two seconds later. 'Who keeps changing my ringtone? I liked the old one.' He thought before answering it.

"Hello?" He heard.

"Sonic speaking."

"I know who you are, everyone does."

He couldn't recognize the voice. "Who am I speaking to?"

"You really don't know who I am sonic?"

"….Not a clue."

He heard a sign then, "You BIG headed idiot!." (That's what Jay called him back in the day.)

"Jay!"

He heard him laugh then said "Why….I mean hearing from you isn't all bad that but why?"

There was a silence. "I lost my job and couldn't pay rent."

"So?"

He heard him sigh again. "Maybe I can live with you or someone else. I know you have a girlfriend but I really-"

Sonic interrupted Jay. "How do you know I have a girlfriend?"

"I called a couple of days ago and someone answered. That someone then handed the phone to Olivia. Who else lives with you?"

"It was her and Yazmin before me."

"The cute one?"

"Yes." Sonic sighed

"Why, do you have something against her because she got loads against me." The blue bur chuckled.

"No.. Then why do you live with her?"

"She pays."

"For what?"

"The house!" Sonic said raising his voice.

"Damn you are annoying sometimes." Sonic muttered.

"I'm what!?"

"Nothing!" Sonic took it back quickly.

"Okay….well I'm at the airport boarding the a plane."

"Whoa dude you gotta tell me before coming her and what about Yazmin!? She gonna be pissed she pays for the house!"

Jay scoffed. "I'm sure Yazmin will remember me as the one who did favors for her."

"Things don't go your way all the time dude."

"Sonic I'll be fine but could you do me a favor and send someone to pick me up? pick me up?"

There was a long awkward silence while Sonic leaned on his Speed Star.

"I give in, what time?"

* * *

Sonic put his keys on the key hook. He headed to the kitchen to get something to drink and Yazmin was cooking.

"Hey."

Yazmin ignored him as usual. Sonic tapped her shoulder.

"Hello?"

"What?" Yazmin said.

"Guess who called?" Sonic said, sitting at the kitchen table near her.

" I care don't care."

"Yazmin." Sonic looked at her. "Do you ever think about getting a boyfriend?"

Yazmin payed more attention a this point. "Why, where'd this come from?"

"Oh, nowhere….but there's this guy….and…. You gotta pick him up from the airport." He finished looking at her.

"What!?"

"I can't do it I got two jobs and a meeting." Sonic wailed, prepared to run full speed away from Yazmin.

"Why can't, Olivia,she should be picking up some guy I don't know. She should be helping out more."

"Here's the thing…you do know him."

Sonic knew Yazmin was clueless by the look on her face.

"The only guys I know are you, Silver, Knuckles, Tails, And Shadow."

"That's a lot actually." Sonic said. "Anyway you would be cute together."

"Guys don't say that."

"I do."

"See what being in a relationship does? It changes you."

"No they don't"

"Yea sure." Yazmin turned her attention back to cooking.

"Well then you gotta get our friend here by twelve."

She looked at him strange. "Midnight?"

"Yea, his plane comes in at eight. Olivia will be with the out and I'll be at a meeting till six."

"So I'm alone with him till six in the morning?"

"Isn't that enough time?" Sonic smirked trying to contain his laugh.

Yazmin knew what he was thinking. "Blue idiot."

"Aww I thought we were friends."

"We aren't friends." She growled.

"Sure we are."

Yazmin watched Sonic walk out the kitchen to his room. "Hey!? What do you mean bring him to the house!?"

"Oh yeah." Sonic's head came back into view

"He's staying here!"

Yazmin mumbled as she waited at the airport ten minutes before the—Mystery dude's—flight came in. She sighed.

_So who is it? Do I really know him? It couldn't been silver or knuckles. There was a bee I met…..what was his name….buzzy or something? Amy and shadow mentioned how annoying he was a lot, so how can I forget._

"My brain hurts." She scratched her head and sighed, too much thinking can hurt her brain. She looked at the flight board. Three were at eight o'clock. She sighed and put her hands in her jean pockets.

All the guys were staring at her cause she looks like a supermodel. She looked around nervously. She didn't like the attention.

"If that idiot was lying I'm gonna chop his balls off and shove them down his mouth."

She stood there thinking about what happened a few days ago

_That phone call. He asked for sonic and was a guy. His voice sound sexy. Just thinking about his voice is making me we_—

Yazmin shook her head to get rid of the thought. She tried so hard to forget his voice but her body wouldn't let her. Yazmin felt something wet in between her legs.

_No guy ever made me wet before except for one when we fought against Eggman in the war, and he only used his voice, I'm scared to see his face._

While Yazmin was in her thoughts, minutes were flying by quickly. Soon the announcer said Jay's gate number.

People came down the stairs and escalators, hugging family members. Yazmin felt nothing more than a maid.

Yazmin watched until a red flash caught her eye.

Of course…it's that guy Sonic and shadow would always challenge. He was their rival right? What was his name?

She heard a man clear his throat and her eyes perked in his direction. His name clicked in her names as she got lost in those golden eyes and a smile that knocked her off her feet.

"Jay, The Hedgehog."


End file.
